gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Captain Robert
__TOC__ Ryan Blademonk Ryan is a traitor to everyone who he deems weaker. Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Another Order Ready! Hey Robert! Your order is ready on the docks of Padres. Thanks for literally almost ordering every month. It really helps us. Thanks for Buisness! Sincerely, The Fuego Importing Group No! NO! The Snarf Not While I still Stand my Friend Ready a Ship were taking a Trip to Boston 01:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) He gave up his life, not guild. The Snarf Sig I didnt make it, but i think tama or jerry made it Ask Please ask before using my design for pearson's sig as it is clear that it is copied!--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) How? How do you know that guy is Macbatten?--''Shade'' 20:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re::O Hi! Im Matthew! I really don't know who this macbatten guy is! Hey are you good at wiki codeing? I'm trying to figure out how to ad a picture on to the userboxes! Can you help? Thanks!, ParadoxianMatthew 20:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Matthew So Robert, can you explain how he's macbatten?--''Shade'' 20:26, July 11, 2011 (UTC) So when people put in pics how do you do that? Plus how people do like how do you do that? Ok for the id do you put like ? Ugh never mind sorry Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Request as long as it does not use the same image theme ie(potco treasure collections) and does not feature on userpages then yes--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I fear it may confuse users maybe you can add them to pages not userpages go ahead--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Appoliges for not being online as I had deeds to attend to, however I will be online now on wiki and game. If you wish to make me President again then please do. if you dont want to then by all means I will accept it. Regards Lord Usman Strider CBN President 19:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) LOL ty, I would like my signature to be a girly pirate skull with the name Bess Firebones. :P if thats possible at all. And maybe pink and purple or something like that? idk how you do it so just what ever is ok :) ty Bess But PLEASE Sir, make it VERY pirate :P I want no mistaken I am a pirate thru and thru :P thank ye She hoists the colors and the adventure begins... 19:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oi! What level is he now O_O EITCWD Can I be Vice/Second in Command pwease? done--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 12:05, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I think that's a bad idea, no offense. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Yeah I'll get one next time I get on, but I need to do a half hour of math work -_- John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Whoops, wrong person XD CAN U SEE IT OMG NOW http://potcotheguildwars.wikia.com Keeper of the Code~Captain John Fatbeard 12:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL lol u crack me up xD Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Rofl Ha Yes, yes he did xD. He took off his clothes o_o. late Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 08:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :O! tell me where u make those epik logos :D? ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Um I sent Tama a message about stealing pages. I hope he deletes the pages but I don't know what to do. He imported a lot of pages and blogs that are not his. -- 23:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) You should make a blog to tell him to stop stealing pages. -- 23:23, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I hope not. I sent him a message about taking pages. I hope he doesn't ban anybody there. -- 23:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Trade Off Hey, I am pretty sure I want to trade, but not 100% sure. Like, if Shadow gets the shirt before trading. Anyway, here are the pants: 00:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ... ..... 00:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Come online. 00:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ASOTL Hey Robert Look at Advanced Ship of the Line because you own 1 of the very few. Could you please name your ship, write a background/history and short description for it under the ASOTLs section (please remember to stick to the history of The Mystery of The Stolen Design for your ship's history and not to be an overkill) and can you get a picture if possible? Thanks! P.S. yours will be mentioned in Fate of the False King Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Im very sorry - we are not currently recruiting. Its sort of my fault - I didn't make the "request" page yet. .Benjamin Macmorgan • . Old Body Types Hey! Do you want the old body types back? Check out Petition:Bringing the Old Body Types Back! Thanks! 21:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Category Sure --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 15:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Pirates Forums- Wiki Section On http://piratesforums.com/ we now have a section for wiki roleplay and evets http://piratesforums.com/forums/potco-players-wikians.25/ Tama He's going offline, so it must be late at night where he is (England), he'll calm down by morning. Leon the Third here. I'd like to be in teh EITC Shipwright Industry. Can i be an Assassin/Guard? 21:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Captain Leon The Third Would you like to join the crew of the Shadow Eagle for the Royal Svs? 17:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) -_- 19:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Position in Danish Royal Navy Could I please have a Position in the Danish Royal Navy ( hope I have messaged the right guy) so please could you message me back. Lord Richard Harrington 19:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Join us lol JOIN US! 22:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Meep hey :D Chat is an ongiong problem for some people that tama cant fix. Staff needs to work on it. Great to hear that about your band :D and lol interestign to know :P i am still on FB anytime you need quick contact xD and good luck I didn't get Fired and you Still work for me - evil Smile - 21:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Good to see ya Sorry to hear you didnt make it man. The game is going great Brigs and Ship Customization is out, major drama in England, Blasthsot wasnt fired. I am having a great time and hope to see ya on game again soon :P Good luck for future success with the band, and I wish you luck. Have a Merry Christmas ( if you celebrate it ) otherwise a Happy Holidays and a good new year :) Saw That I saw that! Bah fine! :P Good you again !